


Fan Video: Go Your Own Way (Lissie Cover)

by koalathebear



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Includes clips from up to and including episode 4.01 Wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Video: Go Your Own Way (Lissie Cover)

[Nikita (2010): Nikita/Michael: Go Your Own Way (Lissie)](http://vimeo.com/80698164) from [koala bear](http://vimeo.com/user5096790) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
